


No Contest Between Friends

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Late Night Conversations, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Wherein Alex and Kyle, having skipped the UFO Emporium gala in favour of driving to Caulfield Prison, have a midnight chat.Post S01E11, canon compliant to there.





	No Contest Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, talking about RNM with a friend. Agreed Alex and Kyle obviously just went off to hunt aliens instead of putting on suits. Decided they'd probably sleep in the car in the desert, and realise they aren't as young as they used to be. 
> 
> I was told it was my plot bunny to feed. :D  
> ~Tas

* * * * *

"Kyle."

The man in question snuffled and grunted but he didn't wake. Alex sighed, turning up the volume. 

" _Kyle_."

"What?" Kyle came to all at once, sitting upright and angling towards Alex. 

"I need to take a leak and I can't reach my crutches. They're too far back." 

"Seriously, Manes? You woke me up for that?" Kyle heaved a sigh. "Just open the door and aim away from the car." 

Alex scrubbed a hand over his face, emitting a tired laugh. "I guess my regulation boots will cope if I step in it later. Sorry, dude, didn't think of that." 

He smiled at Kyle's 'whatever' noise and used the steering wheel to pull himself forward to do a quick visual check of their surroundings before unlocking the door and swinging his 1.5 legs to the side. 

Behind him, Kyle opened the passenger door and Alex heard the clear snick of a zipper. "On three? You can count down." 

Alex laughed. "Kyle, we are not nine years old anymore." 

"No shit. My back is telling me we aren't 20 anymore, either," he groused. 

"Yeah, mine agrees with yours," Alex admitted. He shook his head at the utter immaturity of it but when he unzipped and took aim, he began to count. "One, two, three." 

The sound of liquid hitting hard packed dirt echoed in stereo for maybe 30 seconds before both men started laughing. 

Kyle gasped out, "I can't believe we're in the middle of fucking nowhere, getting some rest before we try to sneak into a not-so-abandoned former prison come daylight, and we're having a literal pissing contest." 

"Hey, you started it!" That seemed about the right level of discourse for this activity. 

"Dude, you counted." 

"So I did," Alex chuckled. He gave his dick a good shake when he was done, tucking everything back in and doing up his fly. After liberal use of hand sanitizer, Alex relaxed back into the reclined driver's seat, looking over at Kyle as he echoed the movements. "Why did we think this sleeping in the car thing was a good idea again?" 

He chuckled. "Because we feel more like nine than nearly 30?"

"True." Alex was quiet for a long moment and finally added, staring intently at the interior of the Humvee's roof, "You were my best friend when I was nine." 

"Alex..." regret heavy in his voice. 

"Don’t," Alex cut him off. "You already apologised. It doesn't erase what you did in high school, but at the same time, neither of us is who we were back then. We shouldn't be defined now by our 17 year old selves." 

"Agreed," Kyle's smile was audible. "Although, sometimes it can be hard to tell your age if you're, like, checking out Guerin." 

"Aw, man, Valenti, we are not discussing my love life." 

"Fair enough. Did you at least talk to him?" 

"Yeah. Jury's out on whether it'll mean anything." Seeing as Michael might not even be on the planet much longer. 

"Mm," Kyle grunted. "It definitely isn't gonna mean anything tonight. You can stay up and brood if you want; I'm gonna get some more shut-eye and hope my body isn't permanently chair shaped by oh-whatever-the-fuck time we're getting up."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "Sleep well. And, thanks." Strange as it seemed, Kyle kept doing what he'd said he was doing, supporting Alex's choices. He was so much more like the kid Alex remembered, before sports and glory and fear had turned him into an asshole. 

"We're in this together, Manes. I got your back." 

Despite the sleepiness evident in Kyle's voice when he spoke, and the gentle snoring that soon followed, Alex found himself believing it. 

 

 

 

_[Et fini]_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like to; same username. And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time.   
> ~Tas


End file.
